Of what makes you Stronger
by Lucy - Zombiefied
Summary: A prophecy predicts that the world will end, unless a sacrifice is made to appease to the angry gods, a girl with brown eyes and blonde hair is the vessel that bridges both worlds together, is the essence that ties them both, though such a girl is born every four hundred years. Though it's more than just about sacrifices, angry gods and forgotten prophecies, so much more for Lucy.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail.

**Pairings: **Lucy/Natsu Levy/Gajeel, JerZa, Gruvia, the usual.

** Rating: **T

**Prologue:**A prophecy predicts that the world will end, unless a sacrifice is made to appease to the angry gods, a girl with brown eyes and blonde hair is the vessel that bridges both worlds together, is the essence that ties them both, though such a girl is born every four hundred years. Though it's more than just about sacrifices, angry gods and forgotten prophecies, for Lucy, it's about growing up and learning to become an adult.

**Genres: Angst** / Adventure / Drama / Romance

* * *

_**~:Of what makes you Stronger:~**_

* * *

_When I was a child, the world was a confusing place, although it was more about black and white to me, a person was either good or evil. A person willing to do good or a person willing to be evil, those beliefs were quickly scattered away when I saw my mother's coffin, the good got punished? Again, my beliefs were twisted once I saw my loving father become a man I didn't recognize, in those moments I learned that a person isn't good or evil from the moment they're born, but slowly defined through the choices they made. I made a vow to always remain on the path that I felt was the one that I wanted, there was nothing fun about having my fate decided for me, that wasn't the happiness that I wanted and mama would agree with me, not matter what papa said._

_I realized something else, we change as individuals over time, maybe not drastic changes but little changes and they might be insufficient changes. However it was still a change. A change that still happened, from liking something, to believing in something or changing the way we acted._

_After I met Fairy Tail, I learned the true meaning of strength, the true meaning of friendship and the true meaning of love, I forgotten what it felt like to be loved, to be helped or relied on, to share the tiny moments that would come once a lifetime. I forgotten the definition of family but you guys, helped me realize that you were all the family I needed. We cried together, laughed together but more importantly fought together, fighting for what's right._

_Fairy Tail wasn't perfection but the opposite, no one person was the same, everyone had their own burdens, problems they needed to overcome and that's what I loved the most, is that everyone was willing to support one another. I wasn't some rich girl or a damsel in distress, to you guys I was just Lucy and that's all I ever wanted, was to be known as Lucy. I have one last thing to write, is thank you, for all you've done, is thank you for everything._

_There's so much more I could write for all of you but you're equally special to me, I wouldn't have enough paper left to tell you everything._

_Ne, Natsu, try not to damage anything while I'm away and look after happy!_

_Love, _

**_Lucy_**

.

.

.

.

Lucy awoke, slowly blinking, checking to see if she was alive, she swept her hands over her skin till she reached her wrist, feeling the faint pulse that pumped through her veins, she was still alive. _'What was that? Natsu's weirdness must be rubbing off on me.' _She shuffled out from the covers, leaving behind the comfort of the sheets that were tightly wrapped around her slender frame, she yawned. _'Didn't feel like a nightmare but it felt.. creepy.'_

Lucy bumped into something that felt warm, physical and felt like a warm radiator. "KYAA! Back up pervert before I-" Lucy was cut off upon seeing the face of the invader, a signature idiotic grin that wiped away her worries in an instant. "Yo! Lucy, you're up early, dreaming of something weird?" Lucy's eyebrow twitched, feeling the urge to kick him out the window. "Was it fish? I bet they were big, slimy fat fish, to match you Lucy." The cat cooed, standing beside Natsu.

"That's it Cat, you're not so living to see you tomorrow!" Lucy bolted from her position, tackling happy. "Wah! Lucy is scary!" Happy squirmed, scratching at Lucy. "And you! Don't walk around in people's apartments in the morning, that is creepy and I deserve my privacy." As usual her words fell on deaf ears.

"Yo! Lucy, I got us a mission, something 'bout, angry gods, doesn't that sound cool?" Lucy held the damn cat comfortably, walking over to her idiot bestfriend.

"Angry gods? Are you sure not superstitious people being overly paranoid or someone posted that as a prank? Doesn't seem like the usual missions we go on." Lucy informed, placing Happy down onto the bed and who was thankful for finally being let go from those captive arms.

"The reward is crazy! Super crazy, it'll pay your rent for the next year!" That got Lucy's attention, she leaned over. "You got the mission flyer? I want to read more about it and check if it's crazy as you say, probably is." Lucy mumbled the last sentence, holding out her hand.

"Here! I read over it and got Mira to finalize that were taking this mission, no way droopy eyes or the demon is coming with us." Natsu cautiously walked around, waiting for said demon to come barging in and screaming. 'NATSUUU' but it seemed Lady Luck was going to be generous for today.

"Natsu, don't let Erza hear you say that." Lucy giggled and Natsu paled, still looking around.

"I'm all fired up! I could definitely win!" Lucy nodded, rolling her eyes, win a free beating yes. Lucy held up the mission, glancing over the contents of the page, something didn't feel right, taking this mission, a gut feeling told her that she shouldn't even be considering this but the reward was good. A year's worth of rent! But even so, sometimes it's better to listen to your instincts than to ignore, she found out the hard.. way.

_'It has begun.' _What begun, she was going to find out.

* * *

So, honestly, good start or bad?

I wanted to do something different and I'm planning on write the next chapter!

Hope you enjoyed, every review, view and favourite is appreciated!

_Love,_

_**~L.H**_


End file.
